True Blue
by CeruleanSilhouette
Summary: An incident was enough to change their perspective towards one another. Hatred vaporized into thin air. The fine thread between their connected hearts started to create a force, pulling and tangling with each other. Is their love and devotion are strong enough to face all the obstacles that will be shove into their life? Rated M to be safe. Grimmjow x Fem!Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story here in Fanfiction. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

**XXXX**

"Catch me if you can, Grimm-kitty!" laughed Ichigo as she ran around the playground.

"Just you wait, Berry!" Grimmjow grinned as he ran towards the eight year old orangette.

They first met when they were six year old. They went to the same kindergarten. They became friends, though it's not as easy as it sounds. Their first encounter resulting in a fist-fight which ended up leaving a bruise mark on their face.

FLASHBACK

"Hey you, what's your name?" muttered Grimmjow, as he saw a girl with bright orange hair sitting at the corner of the class. He decided to ask her since apparently no one wants to play with her.

"What do you want?" snapped Ichigo defensively, eyeing at blue-haired boy in front of him sceptically. Everyone in the classroom had been mean to her, teasing her orange hair, calling it weird and abnormal.

"Hey hey I just wanted to know your name. That's all. Here I'm Grimmjow"

Ichigo just stared at him, inwardly hoping that this boy would be different. "Ichigo." She said.

Grimmjow just stared at her before bursting into a laughter. "You were named after a fruit? Seriously?" He keep laughing while pointing his finger towards her. Everyone in the classroom stared at the two, before they too, joined the blunette's laughter.

The girl buried her head, pulling her legs towards her chest. _'Just the same' _ she thought, mentally sobbing. She gathered the courage and screamed "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Huh wait, I'm just-" before he could even finish he felt a fist connected with his jaw, sending him backwards.

He cringed in pain _'She punched me, how dare she. Nobody punched Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez without getting away unharmed'_ He stood up and lunged towards her.

_A mini war erupted between the two._

Grimmjow came home with a bruise on his cheeks. _'Who does she think she is?'_ he scowled, grimacing at the pain on his cheeks. He never saw such fire in a girl before. The girl was so going to suffer for the next few years. He smirked, evil glinting in his eyes. _'Little berry need some lesson it seems. No one mess with the panther king Grimmjow'_ he smiled maliciously, mind full of pranks and evil things.

At the same time, Ichigo was having the same pain. She rubbed her cheeks soothingly, a scowl on her face. _'They were all just the same. No one was good here. I hate everyone. He has blue hair but why does everyone treats him equally? Girls was practically swooning at him and guys respect him, like he is some kind of leader or something' _She frowned. The blunette will pay for this. I'm going to make his life a living hell. Just you wait Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, her eyes full of determination.

Little did they know, their life was getting better and better.

**XXXX**

After that, they continued to bicker with each other every time they got the chance.

"Shut up you little cat!" snarled Ichigo

"Aww the strawberry is on fire" cooed Grimmjow, a few boys laughing along with him.

"Why you..." Ichigo growled, quickly pounced on Grimmjow, causing both of them to lie on the floor. Ichigo straddled his waist and pull at his blue hair. Grimmjow did the same, both of them pulled tightly at each other's hair.

Mrs Retsu saw the fight and quickly pulled them apart, scolding them in a soft tone "now now children, what's with all this fighting?"

"He calls me strawberry" said Ichigo, eyes burned with raging fire.

"He calls me little cat!" Grimmjow fought back, glaring at the orangette.

Mrs Retsu huffed, before she said "Okay that's enough. I don't care who says who. I want both of you to say sorry to each other" after a long silence, she continued "you don't want me to call your parents don't you?" her face filled with malice. The two gulped at sight, before glaring back at each other.

"I'm sorry" said Ichigo, nonchalantly.

"Sorry too" Grimmjow shrugged.

The fight continues...

**XXXX**

It was another day at kindergarten. Ichigo was getting sick day by day. The blunette never stop making her suffer. One day he stuffed frogs in her lunch and the next day he throws eggs at her. So here she was, sitting at her chair, holding her tears back. Her dress was covered with egg shells and yolks. She will not cry, definitely not in front of the blue haired bastard. She stiffened when she feels someone pats her shoulder. She turned to see two people staring at her with concern. The girl has orange hair and grey eyes. She wear a blue floral clips on each side of her head, securing her hair neatly. The next one was a girl too, with black raven hair and dark blue eyes. She has one thick strands of hair falling between her eyes.

"Hi there. You're kurosaki-chan right?" the orange haired girl said.

Ichigo just nodded, still defensive about letting other people touch her.

The raven haired girl saw her stiffened. She said "It's okay, Kurosaki-chan we're not here to tease you. In fact, we wanted to be your friends!" the other girl nodded.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _Friends? _No one wanted to be friends with her before. Her heart was as cold as ice. But when these two girls said about being her friends, her heart warm and joy filled her insides.

"Really? You're not lying are you?" Ichigo said, still hesitant.

"Why would we lie to you? Of course we wanted to be your friends! I'm Rukia Kuchiki by the way, and this pretty girl beside me is Orihime Inoue. You can call us Rukia and Orihime since we'll be best friends from now on, Ichigo!" both of them smiled.

In return, Ichigo smiled at them. For the first time since ever, she felt truly happy. Mom and dad was definitely going to be happy when they hear this.

After that, they indeed became best friends. They protect Ichigo with all they can from Grimmjow's evil plan.

Sometimes, they both get dragged with the torture. One day, they were both going home, when suddenly Grimmjow appeared out of nowhere with his gang and threw a few sacks of flour at them, creating a temporary snow in Karakura Town.

"Hahaha just look at their faces!" Nnoitra, one of Grimmjow's bad gangs, laughed. He was joined by the others.

"You better get going now, Berry. Before the snow plough tractor came and scoop you all up!" Grimmjow laughed.

"You'll pay for this, Jaegerjaquez!" Ichigo said angrily, her hands are shaking to throw a punch at the blunette's face. Just when she was about to lunged at him, Orihime and Rukia pulled her back.

"Let's go Ichigo. He's not worth our attention." Rukia said, eyes filled with fury due to getting herself dirtied with flour. Her brother is definitely going to be angry at her.

Orihime just stayed silent but her eyes do show a sense of hatred towards the blunette.

"What did you just say huh, midget?" Grimmjow growled, hate for being called 'not worth it' by these brats, ignoring the fact that he too, was a brat.

"Let's go guys" Ichigo huffed. They turned and walked away from the mischievous boys.

"Just remember! I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled. He sprinted off, followed by his gang.

On the way home, all covered in flour, Ichigo was the first to said "I'm sorry guys, for getting you involved in this..." her face shows regret.

"Oh no you don't, Ichigo!" Orihime said, trying to sound tough. "You know that's what friends are for right?"

"She's right Ichigo. Don't apologize. We already knew from the day we became friends that we're going to be involved. So don't blame yourself for this. You're strong Ichigo. That's why we wanted to become your friends. We know you have a good heart." Rukia added.

"Thanks guys, I couldn't thank you enough" said Ichigo, feeling happy that she got friends to be there for her. She couldn't help but smiled at Rukia's words '_You're strong Ichigo' _she repeated those words in her mind like a chant.

She closed her eyes and silently prayed _'Dear God, thank you very much for giving me such great friends to help me make it through the rain'_

With that, they walked home, hands joined together, ignoring the looks they got from people who pass by.

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Goodbye guys!" Ichigo said to her friends. She ride her bicycle and was ready to go home.

"Take care Ichigo. See you tomorrow at school!" her two best friends, Orihime and Rukia, said in unison. They were joined by three other boys, Chad, Ishida, and Renji. In the span two years, they were the first three boys who became Ichigo's friends.

She met Chad when she was on the verge of getting bullied by a group of boys (not Grimmjow). She was ready to fight when all of a sudden a boy with brown hair step in. They both fought together, and after that, they became friends.

Ishida on the other hand, was a different situation. She get to know him when the two of them was striving for the top spot in class during final exam last year. When she beat him and claimed the number one spot, he reluctantly came to her and introduced himself. She was dumbfounded of course, but then she accepts him and they both get along quite well. Sometimes he annoyed Ichigo to the very end for carrying books everywhere they goes. Even when they're having lunch! He did managed to claimed his reign as The Genius during the last exam. Ichigo was fine with it. She couldn't care less about being in number one as long as her grades are good. She could see the pride swelling in his eyes when he was announced as the top scorer in their class, beating Ichigo by only 0.5%.

The red head, Renji on the other hand, was a new student who came a few months ago. He had been of course, by boys especially, due to her hair being red. Later, those who tease him was found having bruises littered on their bodies. Renji was known for being a good fighter, he was in the same karate class with Ichigo, together with another girl named Tatsuki Arisawa, the only fighter who can go head to toe with the two of them. Due to Ichigo being a good fighter, Renji easily open up to him, saying that they should become friends and fight together when someone make fun of them. Then, Renji at the same time get along with Ichigo's friends. She did notice the glances that her friend Rukia gave to him along with the subtle blushes. She could tell that Rukia was smitten with the red head boy. Renji, along with Grimmjow are the two top notorious boys in the school, though the two of them didn't got along very well. When Renji heard about the bad things he did to Ichigo and his friends during kindergarten (until now), he developed a profound hatred towards the blue haired boy. One day, the two of them were fighting, resulting both of them being called to the principal's office. The rest was history.

Speaking about Grimmjow, despite being a total brat, was one of the top ten in the class, securing at number six for the past two years. Some people couldn't understand how a bad guy could be clever at the same time. He did said that six is his favourite number hence, why he never budged from his rank. Ichigo never saw him holding books. She never saw him passing up homework. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at him, who doesn't work hard but still managed to get good grades. They still fought on every occasion, though rarely since Renji hang out with Ichigo a lot of more often.

"Ok guys I'll see you tomorrow!" with that she sprinted off, cycling to her home. "I wonder what mom was cooking today. I'm so hungry" she said. Her stomach was grumbling. Her orange tresses flows freely, being blown by the wind. The sun was at its peak, since it was summer now. Her uniform was drenched with sweat. Her throat felt dry at the moment. She stopped at Urahara Shoten, deciding to drop by to buy some drinks to ease her throat. She leaned her bicycle at the wall and walks inside. She was greeted by a man with blonde hair. He has a light skin and gray eyes. He wears a green haori and a black coat. He grins with excitement when he saw her came in.

"Oh it's you Ichigo-chan, what can I get you?~" he said in that sing-song voice, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Hey Uncle Hats and Clogs" she said in a bored tone and walked towards the refrigerator where all of the drinks were stored. "I just came by to buy drinks" She opened the fridge and took two bottles of blueberry yogurt drink, her personal favourite. She walks to the counter and dropped the money and walked towards the door.

"Thank you. Come again soon Ichigo-chan~" he said.

Ichigo just waved a hand and walk towards her bicycle. She sprinted off while drinking. While she was lifting her head to drink, she didn't notice a car was coming in her direction. She lowered her head back and her eyes widened. The car was so close she didn't have time to dodge it. She dropped the bottle and quickly grabbed tightly at the handle to control her balances but to no avail, she lost it and the bicycle tilted to the side and she fell.

"Watch where you're going kid!" the man yelled at her and just drove away, leaving her alone.

She glared at the black car until it was out of her sight. She tried to stand up but winced due to the pain. She saw that her knee was bleeding and there are scratches on the lower region of her leg. She tried again, standing up, bracing herself, and started to limp slowly, carrying her bicycle with her. Due to the immense pain, she didn't realize there is a big rock in front of her. She tripped and twisted her ankle. She yelled in pain, her eyes begin to fill with tears. She crawled towards the sidewalk and lean at the wall. She cried softly, praying that someone will help her. She knew she can never walk without falling. She lowered her head, tears flowing down her face.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow was going home from school. His hand was rested in his pocket. He drop by on his way home at Urahara shop to buy a strawberry yogurt drink. He was walking silently, eyes glued to the ground while he kicked a few rocks to the side. Then, he saw traces of blood. _'What just happen?'_ he thought. He continued to follow the traces until he saw an orange haired girl at the side of the road. _'Oh what luck! Did the berry fell from her bike' _Grimmjow smirked. He was planning on teasing her. He slowly walks towards the berry

"Hey Berry, what are you doing here? Did you just fell?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

After seeing the berry continue to sit there ignoring him, he felt his anger flaring. He stomped towards her but as he got closer to her, he realized that she was crying soflty. When she lifted her head up, due to the loud footsteps of the bluenette, Grimmjow's heart and anger instantly melt. He never saw her cry before. Apparently Ichigo fell from her bike on her way back home from school, resulting a bleeding knee with a few scratch marks of her legs. Her ankles sprained when she fell. Silence greeted them both. Grimmjow was speechless. Suddenly, Grimmjow lifted Ichigo bridal style and carry her towards her home silently. Ichigo was shocked with his actions. She wanted to ask but was rudely cut off-

"Shut up, don't say a word. I'm taking you home." said Grimmjow. Ichigo hesitantly buried herself into the boy's chest, feeling butterflies erupted in her stomach, a blush adorning her cheeks.

Grimmjow knocked the door while still holding the girl. Ichigo silently thanked him. "I'm home" Ichigo muttered, quite loud.

The door opened and a woman with auburn hair smiled warmly at the two

'She has the same smile as Ichigo's' the blunette said. Wait why am I thinking like this?

"Welcome home, Ichig- huh?! What happened to you?!" Her mother, Masaki, gasped upon seeing Ichigo being carried by a blue-haired boy.

"I fell mom, a car was driving towards me, I barely managed to dodge it, and I lost my balance and fell" said Ichigo.

"Oh dear, Honey! You better come quick! Our daughter fell from her bicycle!" Masaki called to her husband, who was busy feeding the twins, Karin and Yuzu, with porridge.

"ICHIGO MY DEAR DAUGHTER WHAT HAPPE- " Isshin beamed happily upon seeing the daughter, oblivious to the fact that she was injured. He was cut off immediately

"Oh shut up goat face! I fell from the bike and you're still acting like a crazy old man!" snapped Ichigo.

Isshin finally realized what was happening and quickly give space from them to enter. It seems Grimmjow's hand was on the verge of giving up on him for carrying her too long.

"Here let me take a look at the wound" Isshin observe Ichigo's knee and went to his office to retrieve a first aid kit. While tending to her injuries, Masaki was watching Grimmjow quietly. Then, she broke the silence, "Ichigo, who is this boy? How come I've never seen him before?"

Ichigo shifted a little bit, eyes staring below at her lap and she was thinking an appropriate answer. What is Grimmjow to her? A friend? Before she could answer, a voice cut her off-

"I'm his friend. When I came back from school, I saw her at the sidewalk bleeding." muttered Grimmjow.

Masaki put her palm on her mouth, eyeing him, then she smiled. She walks towards him and hugged him "Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely. I'm quite shocked at first because I've never saw her being friends with any boys before"

Grimmjow smiled back, before they both pulled apart. He then glanced at ichigo, "I'll go get your bicycle and bag, Ichi." With that he walked out of the door, leaving the three of them.

_I-Ichi?! _Ichigo blushed at the nickname given by Grimmjow. It was the start of their friendship and the blunette already gave her a nickname. _'Better than strawberry though' _she thought.

"Okay I'm done" Isshin said, packing all the stuffs into the kit. She petted her head and said "I'm glad you found a good friend like him, Ichigo." Ichigo just smiled.

Out of nowhere, the blunette stormed in. "Here Ichigo, your bag, I have already put your bicycle at the porch" he smiled, handing Ichigo her school bag. She grabbed it, at the same time, their hands accidentally brushed, causing both of them to blush furiously.

Masaki giggled softly at the sight _'How cute'_. She invited Grimmjow for lunch, which he accepted, albeit reluctantly. After lunch, they watched TV together. As Grimmjow glanced at the clock, he realized its already late. He grabbed his bag and say goodbye to everyone. He could see the sad smile on Ichigo's face as he walked towards her.

He chuckled inwardly "I'll see you tomorrow, Ichi."

Ichigo nodded, her cheeks turned bright red at the use of that nickname.

She watched as he walks out of the door. _'Is this a dream?'_ she thought.

To be continued...

**I add a little bit on this chapter so that the story doesn't flow too quickly. Reviews will be highly appreciated. Thank you for reading! I saw a few readers already favorite this story and I was super ecstatic! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2. It's a continuation of the flashback from Chapter 1! Happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bleach or any of its characters.**

**XXXX**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She stretched out her body and yawn. She was drenched in sweat. Her skin tingles remembering the dream she had last night. Of course it involved a certain blue-haired demon. She remembered everything about the dream, the things her Grimmjow do to her and the things she did to him. Wait _her _Grimmjow? She scratched her head messily, whining silently at the sudden revelation. She rubbed her face a few times to try and forget about it. But she just can't. The dream will be forever etched into her eight-year old mind. She suddenly wander back into her dream~

_~ICHIGO'S DREAM~_

_In her dream, she was shocked to see a grown up Grimmjow, perhaps by the age eighteen, staring at her with admiration. He was smiling at her. He reached for her hand at kiss at her palm. Ichigo could feel her stomach doing flip flops at the sight. He pulled her towards an empty bench at the park. They sat in silence. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at him, lost in his deep blue eyes. She could see the emotions swirling in those eyes; love. She smiled mentally. Who knew the bastard could feel love? Not so long ago, they were against each other. It's funny how life could do a three hundred sixty degree turn to you. After a while, Grimmjow stand up, fixing his shirt at the same time._

"_I'm going to get some ice cream. I'll be right back" he said with his gruff but sexy voice. He turned and smiled at her._

"_Okay" she replied shortly. With that, the blunette walked towards an ice cream van at the side of the playground. She still didn't understand how did she and Grimmjow end up being here? It feels like a d-d-date! Her cheeks bounced at the thought. She watched as the blunette queue up waiting for his turn, a scowled decorate his handsomely chiseled face. She chuckled softly. She knew he hates waiting. The van was saturated with kids, all giggling happily when their parents handed them their ice cream. 'I wonder how it feels like to have children' she thought, her eyes averted to the blunette. She smiled warmly, eyes dropped to bedroom gaze. Shortly after, Grimmjow came back with an ice cream, two scoops in one cone. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why the blunette bought just one?_

"_Uh, Grimmjow? Why there is only one?" she asked, face full of wonder. Did he bought just for her? It'd be too awkward to eat alone. I mean, usually on a date, a guy usually bought two and they ended up switching cones and taste each other's ice cream...right? She sighed, she couldn't believe she just thought about sappy things to do on a date._

"_Isn't it obvious? We're going to share it, honey!" the blunette said amusingly. His shit-eating grin was plastered on his face._

_She blushed and shook her head downwards, staring at her lap. She still couldn't fathom Grimmjow being all lovey dovey with her. It doesn't suit the guy at all._

"_Do you not like the idea?" he said, tone held with disappointment and sadness._

_Ichigo raise her head and turned to him, noticing the blunette pouted slightly, making an extremely cute face with his puppy dog eyes. DID GRIMMJOW JUST DID THAT?!_

"_Uh, it's okay. L-let's share it!" she said, mentally face palmed herself. She couldn't believe she just stuttered in front of him. She never felt this way towards a guy before, Grimmjow especially. The feeling was just weird and doesn't make sense at all. Wait, did love make sense in the first place? _

_There, she said the L word again...'what is wrong with me?!'_

"_Okay, here." The blunette hand it to her. Just as she was about to take it, Grimmjow pulled the ice cream away from her. He grinned, oblivious to the fact that the creamy substance started to melt._

"_What was that for?!" Ichigo snapped, although in a joking manner. She pouted and cross her arms over her chest._

"_I was just teasing you, Ichi. You look so cute pouting like that. Okay okay here." He handed it to her. Before she could raise her hand to grab the ice cream cone, Grimmjow said_

"_Don't use your hand. Just lick it." He smirked, enjoying riling up his girlfriend._

_She blushed, but nodded eventually. She lick the ice cream, moaning a little bit at the taste._

"_Hmmm, this taste so good Grimmjow!" she continued to lick it, completely didn't noticed the effect of her moans was giving to the blunette._

_Grimmjow growled silently at the sight. 'If Ichi didn't stop doing that I might...' he let out a small groaned. Ichigo heard it and glance at the blunette to see that his cheeks was tainted red. She blinked at that and grinned. 'I see' she thought. She barked out an evil laugh in her head. It'd be fun to mess up with him once in a while._

_She changed her angle a little bit, making sure that the blunette could see her protruding tongue licking the ice cream slowly and sensually. She let out a seductive moan as she enjoyed the sweetness of the ice cream assaulting her taste buds._

"_You're such a tease, Ichi..." the blunette growled, pulling the ice cream away from her. She was shocked for a while. _

"_Hey what was that for?!" she snapped, giving the blunette a death glare. He just smirked and leaned on her, pressing himself against her. The orangette blushed furiously as he got closer and closer to her._

"_N-no, Grimmjow... we are in public!" she try to yell but ended up moaning instead when she could feel the bulge in the blunette's pants. _

_Grimmjow didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore with her constant teasing. The crowd be damned. At least they will know that she belongs to him and him only. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. He growled, revelling the taste of vanilla flavoured ice cream coming from her mouth._

_Ichigo tried to push the blunette but to no avail since the blunette broad frame didn't seem to budge at all. He pressed harder to deepen the kiss. Ichigo couldn't help but moaned. Her face lit up with embarrassment when she saw a few people staring at them._

_She moaned even louder when Grimmjow begin to fondle her bosom..._

_~END OF ICHIGO'S DREAM~_

She sighed, thinking that there is no way such things would happen between her and the blue haired boy. She get up and took a shower. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and applied it to her hair. She then rinse the suds, enjoying the sensation. She press the piston of a bottle of soap and rubbed it on her body. After she cleaned herself, she turned off the shower and walk to the sink. She brushed her teeth and wrap a towel around her body. She walk out of the bathroom and walks towards her brown cupboard. She put her uniform on and went downstairs, her mind still thinking about him. She contemplates the other day's incident. So that means that they were friends now right? She cringed at the sudden change of event. But the boy did acknowledge her as his friend. He said it to her mom yesterday. She was thinking so hard she didn't realized where she was walking until her feet hits the edge to the wooden cabinet situated at the junction of the stairs and living room.

"Ouch!" she grabbed her feet, jumping with one leg, her eyes shut tightly. The pain from the other day's incident doesn't fully heal yet. She suddenly felt angry at him, for making her feel this way. When the pain begins to subside, she continued to walk limply to the kitchen and sit on a chair. She saw her mom was making scramble eggs. She inhaled the aroma of her mom's cooking. Her stomach was grumbling. Her mom turned to see her daughter in her school uniform. Masaki smiled.

"There you are, Ichigo. Good morning." She said.

"Good morning mom" Ichigo smiled. "Where's Karin and Yuzu?" she added. Karin and Yuzu were her twin little sisters. They were almost two years old now.

"They are still sleeping upstairs. Your dad is currently watching them." Masaki said while reaching for a plate at the side of the stove. She turned off the stove and tilted the pan to let the eggs fall to the plate.

Ichigo chuckles at her mom. "No wonder he didn't kicked my door to wake me up just now" That is true though. Her dad never wakes her up the normal way like a parent should. He stated that those were trainings to improve her daughter's fighting skills. By the age of six, her father has started to kick the door open and jumped at her in bed. By now, she could already react naturally by kicking him in the face when her father 'wakes her up' in the morning.

Her mom just smiled at her. "Here, you should start eating. Otherwise you're going to be late for school" She handed her the plate filled with scramble eggs and baked beans.

Speaking about school, it reminds Ichigo of the boy, again. She sighed, deciding to share her thoughts. She guess she could always talked to her mom if she has any problem.

"Mom, what do you think of Grimmjow?" she asked her mom who was sitting in front of her. She was fixing a plate and reach for a loaf of bread situated at the right side of the table.

"Grimmjow? You mean the blue-haired boy who came the other day?"

Ichigo just nodded, waiting patiently for her mom's opinion. She could feel minutes turn into hours. She gulped, twirling her hair with her fingers.

After what felt like hours when it's actually twenty seconds, Masaki finally spoke "I think he is a great and wonderful boy. You could totally see the sense of caring he had towards you. His parents must have raised him well." Masaki smiled, watching her daughter ate her breakfast. She already knew the chemistry and sparks that fly between the two albeit she just keep quiet about it. _'Young love'_ she chuckled.

"But mom, he teases me a lot at school you know. He called me strawberry..." Ichigo said, blushing. She still trying to convince her mom that Grimmjow is not what her mom think he is. There is nothing but evil, mischievous, and sadistic in the boy's mind.

Masaki laughed softly. "You wanna know something Ichigo?" When her daughter raised her head and stared at her, she continued "Sometimes boys teased girls to catch their attention. It's their way of showing their adoration towards a girl they like. It reminds me when I was around your age. There is this one boy who likes to tease me so much. He kept teasing me and I was just the same as you, infuriated but decided to ignore him. By the end of the year, he admitted that he has a long-standing crush on me." Masaki said. She took a knife and spread an amount of butter and jams on her bread. She took a bite.

Ichigo stared in amusement at her mom. "So what do you do to him mom?"

"I punched him in the face, of course" her mom smiled though she could see the hint of malice behind those eyes.

She added "All this things has been the same with your father. We met during high school. He was still the same man until now. He was loud, and he was someone I could never tolerate with. But look what happened now..." she stares at the ceiling, reminiscing her life as a young teenage girl.

Ichigo laughed. _'Just like Grimmjow and I' _she thought. Again, why did he just think about that boy in that way?! Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who would have come so early in the morning?" her mom said softly. She stand up and walked to the door while Ichigo was still munching her toast, her scramble eggs and baked beans was long gone, resting happily in her tummy. She couldn't care less about who came so early. She didn't think goat-face even has friends to begin with. On the other hand, her friends live quite far away from her house. They all went to school by themselves. She kept wondering until her mother's voice interrupts her, cutting her chain of thoughts in her head.

"Oh it's you Grimmjow!" her mom beamed happily. Ichigo choked on her food, coughing heavily. She stood up and pour a glass of water and drink it to sooth the choking. She cringed. WHAT IS GRIMMJOW DOING HERE? She turned her face to the door and already saw her mom was walking towards to the kitchen...with HIM.

"He said he would like to go to school with you. So I decided to ask him to join us for breakfast!" her mom said cheerfully. _'My my the tension between them is so obvious' _Masaki giggled breathlessly. She could see the sense of admiration in her daughter's honey brown orbs, who quickly hide it with her usual scowl.

Ichigo scowled at the blunette, much to his amusement. Just when she was about to snapped at him, the blunette said "Good morning, Ichigo." he smiled, to Ichigo's surprise, it was a sincere smile the blunette has ever gave to her. The first smile he ever gave to her to be precise.

Since the blunette was nice to her, she just shrugged "Good morning" she said.

"Grimmjow why don't you sit here and I'll make you some toast" Masaki chimed in. She dip two slices of bread in the toaster and switch the appliance on.

Grimmjow stared at the empty seat, but suddenly a thought came to him. He walked towards the chair beside Ichigo and sit on it. Masaki just blinked at chuckled, putting his hand on her mouth.

Ichigo saw the blunette beside him and frowned. "What makes you come here all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"I just decided to come. Besides, is there a problem?" he asked, smiling at her.

"No it's not, it's just...ahhh whatever!" she yelled mentally, angry that she don't know what to say to him.

Grimmjow chuckled, "You're so cute when you're mad, Ichi." He said, in that playful tone which send a huge blush on the orangette's face.

"Here you go Grimmjow" Masaki handed him a plate with two slices of toast. He took it and ate it together with jams and butter while staring intently at Ichigo. Masaki went to the fridge and took out a bottle of strawberry milk and pass it to the blunette, who grinned happily. If one thing you wanted to know about Grimmjow is his love for strawberry products. Her mom always knows the rule when shopping at the grocery: always bring home strawberry drinks or the fruits itself.

"Thank you, Miss Kurosaki" he flashed a smile.

"Oh please, no need to be so formal. You can call me Masaki from now on" she said. _'After all you are going to be my daughter's boyfriend soon, if not now'_ she thought happily.

"O-okay, Masaki." He still felt awkward about using her first name. He glanced back to Ichigo, who was drinking a glass of apple juice. He too, was indeed shocked at the sudden turn of events. He didn't expect to be friends with Ichigo at all. But then he saw the fun and amusement of teasing the orangette. Her reaction was priceless. He couldn't help but wanting to keep riling her up. He likes to see the orangette blushed whenever he says something to her. She never blushed at anyone at school so to be the one who did it was a huge accomplishment for him. He gave a pat to himself at the back '_Well done Grimmjow'._

The two ate in silence. After they were finished, Ichigo gave her mom a hug. Her mom was volunteering to send both of them to school but Ichigo denied it, saying that she loves the fresh air in the morning while Grimmjow mentally smirked. _'More time with my Ichi' _he thought.

After saying goodbye to her mom, they both walked out of the door simultaneously. Ichigo quicken her pace, trying to get as far as she can from the boy.

Grimmjow quickly runs towards the orangette "Ichi, wait for me!" he yelled at her.

After a not-so heated argument between the two, they walked to school in silence. Ichigo chimed in "So what makes you change your mind about being my friend? I thought you hated me very much"

Grimmjow stopped walking and stared deeply at the ground. He didn't know how to answer that. Instead he said, "I don't know, I just feel like being friends with you. Besides it's fun to tease you. After all, I do realise that our first encounter was a misunderstanding. I didn't laugh at you to make fun of you. I was just joking either. I know that your name means 'one who protects' you know?" The blunette turned to face her, his expression was serious.

When Ichigo remained silent, he added "Besides, I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry. You know for making your life a living hell for the past two years" he scratched the back of his head. He was not familiar when it comes to saying sorry to other people. He just hope the orange haired girl knew that he was being serious. _'There goes my pride'_ he sighed.

Ichigo's eye widened at the blunette's remarks. Nobody other than her family referred to her name as such. She guessed she did judge him too soon. And during their first encounter, he was only laughing. He didn't called her hair weird. _'Don't judge a book by it's cover'_ her dad always said that to her. Finally, she could find something useful from him that she could relate to in her life. She should give Grimmjow a chance and see where it goes. She hates harbouring hatred towards other people, especially with the boy who was standing next to her. The boy even apologise. She can feel he was really sorry for what he had done to her. She smiled and turned to face him. "Thank you Grimmjow. I guess you could be my friend then..."

Grimmjow blushed when the orangette smiled at him _'She's so cute'_ he thought. Ichigo didn't noticed the blush though because she was already ahead of him, straightening her hand to hold her mini briefcase in front of her. Her orange hair flows freely down to her waist. The blunette couldn't help but stared at her. She looks so pretty in her red dress. Her hair looks vibrant under the hot sun. He chuckled and continue to walk faster to the orangette.

When they arrived at school, everyone was shocked to see both of them walking side by side without pulling each other's hair out. Ichigo scowled while Grimmjow just shrugged. They both didn't know what to say at the moment. They walk towards their classroom. Ichigo turned to him and smiled.

"Come on, I would like you to meet my friends!" Ichigo said and pulled the blunette towards a group of kids at the back of the class. They too, were speechless to see Ichigo holding his hand. To top the flavour, she was smiling. Rukia glanced at the window, silently thinking _'Is the world ending?'_ When she didn't notice any earthquakes or chaos, she turned her attention back towards Ichigo who was walking towards them...with him.

She waved both of her hands, clearly showing excitement. "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my new friend here, Grimmjow! Grimmjow, this is my friend Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Renji and Rukia!" she said while pointing at each of them. She knew Grimmjow was already familiar with Rukia and Orihime but the introduction was compulsory so that her friends will start treating him as a friend too.

"Hello" Grimmjow said, smiling slightly. He couldn't help but feel weird of being nice to Inoue and that Kuchiki girl.

Orihime eyed him intently. She then huffed, eyes closed for a while _'If Kurosaki-chan said so...'_ she flashed a small smile at him "Hi there" she said. Everyone else did the same except Renji who was eyeing him with calculating eyes.

Renji stand up and walk to the blunette. He pulled his shirt up, their face so close the blunette could actually feel the red head's breathe ghosted his cheeks.

"If you do anything to hurt Ichigo even the slightest, I'll hunt you down and you'll wished you never existed in this world" he said, her tone screams business.

Grimmjow was not threatened at all by the red-head's words. Instead he said "Nah, I bet she'll be the first to hunt me down when I hurt her" he smirked.

Ichigo laughed at that. "Okay guys settle down" she pulled both of them apart. She could already sense the tension between the two. Oh yes, the two were going to be 'best' friends indeed.

She sighed. _'What a bunch of retards'_.

She saw Grimmjow gave a nod to her before walking towards his usual gang. Nnoitra and some other boys that she didn't deemed necessary to remember their names.

She turned her gaze towards the window, wondering what her future beholds. _'Dear God, is this another part of your plan? To be friends with Grimmjow?' _she questioned. She just sighed and turned to her friend Rukia, who was giving her doubtful looks. She knew what was bothering her best friend.

"It's okay Rukia, we both decided to stop the fight and be good to each other? Isn't that a good thing? No one will disturb the peace that we have now" she said.

Rukia sighed, before smiling "I truly admired your attitude Ichigo. You easily forgive him despite everything he did to you in the past?"

"He does sounded sincere when he apologised to me. After all, it's better to forgive and forget rather than revenge and regret. Right?"

Rukia was speechless when Ichigo told her about the boy saying sorry to her. "Well yeah, I guess if you say so... I just hope that everything will turn out for the better now that he is one of us"

"I hope so too, Rukia." She grinned, giving her friend a pat at the back. Their conversation ended when the teacher came in.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that incident, they instantly became friends, and had been inseparable ever since. Ichigo was wrong after all. Grimmjow turned to be a nice boy indeed. He started to hang out with Ichigo and her friends more often. Even Rukia and Orihime who was hesitant at first, now open up to him. Grimmjow's friend, Nnoitra was shocked to see Grimmjow being nice to the orangette but Grimmjow still spend some time with him so the raven haired boy decided to just keep his mouth shut.

As they became closer and closer, Grimmjow quickly started to have feelings for the orangette. The way her hair flows freely under the sun as they run around the playground, the way she smiles, everything about her pulled the blunette like a moth to the flame.

"Gotcha!" he said, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. He tickles at her waist, causing Ichigo to laugh so loud that people started to stare at the two of them.

"Hahahahaha stop it Grimmjow!" she said between laughs, eyes filled with tears. When the blunette was satisfied with his teasing, he let her go.

From far, Rukia and the others could see the huge crush the blue haired boy has on their orange haired friend. They thought in unison _'As long as Ichigo is happy...'_

Suddenly, Ichigo shouted at her friends. "Guys, let's go to my house. We could play video games. Besides, my mom cooked extra today!" she grabbed Grimmjow's hand and run towards her friend. Once again, she failed to notice the slight blush on the boy's cheeks. Grimmjow just shook his head down in embarrassment.

'_Ichi really need to stop pulling my hands so often...' _he thought though at the same time he did liked the feeling of it. Their hands fit perfectly together, like two matching puzzles.

Rukia and the others saw the blush and they all chuckled. They never saw him blushed before. They could tell that today is going to be another great day for all of them.

To be continued...

**XXXX**

**So that's chapter 2. I know it's a lot of fluff and Grimmjow was a bit OOC. But it's a story after all. Hehe. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter! I won't say that I will update soon though because I'll be quite busy this week. But I will try! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXX**

**2 YEARS LATER**

"Okay class I wanted all of your attention!" Ukitake sensei clapped his hands, interrupting the student's hectic conversation.

"As for today's final art class before your summer vacation, I will give you an assignment. You are to finish it during your holiday. I know it will be boring to do it alone so I decided to group you in pairs" he added.

Renji yawns loudly, art is not his thing. He then turned his head to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichi, let's do this together!" Renji whispered to Ichigo, who was paying full attention to what the teacher is saying. He sigh, he forgot that his orange haired friend is an enthusiast when it comes to art. She is pretty good in it too. A few months ago she joined an art international competition and was announced as the winner. She received a fifty thousand yen cheque. Ever since then, everyone has started to talk to her, some even admired her, much to her annoyance.

After a minute, she turned to him "Huh? You're saying?" she blinked.

He rolled his eyes at her ignorance "I said we should be in the same group for this assignment" he added.

"That will not be necessary, Abarai-kun" Ukitake sensei appeared out of nowhere beside him, body bent slightly to face the boy. Renji flinched and glare at his sensei.

Mr Ukitake straightened up and continued to walk to the front of the class "I'd like to sort everyone based on alphabetical orders. You do remember what happened last time when I gave you permission to select your own group right?"

Grimmjow snorted, still remembering it clearly. _'It was a chaos' _he thought. He scratches his balls as he rocked his chair back and forth, completely oblivious to the glances he received from the girls, who blushes madly at his lewd gesture.

_FLASHBACK_

"_No I wanna in the same group with Ichi!" snarled Grimmjow, pulling her left hand towards him. Ichigo was his and his only. No one is to touch her other than him; well maybe Rukia and Orihime but not boys. He didn't like when boys touch what's his. Mine. All mine. _

"_No Ichi's mine! So back off!" growled Renji, gritting his teeth. He pulled Ichigo's right hand towards him._

_Out of nowhere, Rukia appeared "Excuse me? I'm his best friends since kindergarten so I should be the one to group with her! Give me her!" Rukia snapped, sending the two boys a death glare._

_Orihime chimed in "Rukia-san, calm down... We need to help Ichigo..."_

"_What a bunch of idiots..." muttered Ishida as he fixed his glasses. He then proceeds to read his book with profound enthusiasm. While Chad just grunted._

"_Guys calm down!" said Ichigo, writihing in pain upon being pull by the two boys._

"_SHUT UP!" both Grimmjow and Renji screamed at her. This is a war between to men._

_Ichigo's vein throbbed at the outburst. She can feel the temperature of her body rising, ready to snap everyone into half like twigs. When the boys continued to pull her, she reached her boiling point and explode._

_The same thing was happening to other students..._

"_No! I wanna be in the same group with him!"_

"_He doesn't like you so back off!"_

"_She's so annoying. I hate her!"_

_Mr Ukitake could only watch as the whole class turned into a catastrophe._

_Later that day, Grimmjow and Renji came home, with a bruised face and a busted lip, due to receiving the wrath of Ichigo; the school's Medusa._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So when I call your names, you have to sit with your partner and started to get to know with each other. After all, you will be spending a lot of time together." Mr Ukitake said. The whole class nodded.

"The first group..."

"Abarai Renji and Ayasegawa Yumichika"

Renji huffed. "Well I see you later then, Ichigo." Renji stand up and walk towards his partner.

She just nodded, wondering who will be her partner. Judging from alphabetical order, she has high chance to be in the same group with Rukia, since both of their family name starts with 'K'.

...

...

"Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow and..."

...

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Her mind went ballistic for a second. Then, Ichigo smack her head against the table. _'Oh why of all people?' _

She raised her head, noticing that Grimmjow at his seat, his face held no emotions. She wondered _'Oh no don't tell me he's thinking of doing something to annoy me?' _She knew that face too well. It means Grimmjow is currently doing a lot of thinking.

On the other hand, Grimmjow was speechless. His mouth open and close, gaping like a fish. _'The same group with Ichigo? My Ichi?'_ He couldn't believe it. Usually it's Ichigo and that Kuchiki freak. Oh yeah, he remembered. A few weeks ago one of the student from their class transferred to another school. So the name list will be pushed up by one spot, causing Grimmjow to be paired with Ichigo. _'Hehe what luck. The panther finally caught its prey'_

He finally stood up and walked towards Ichigo, hands in his pocket. Ichigo noticed it too. The blunette grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Grimmjow took Renji's chair and have a seat "Hey Berry, so you and I are partners huh?" he smiled.

"I guess..." she replied. _'I've never been in a group with him before. Usually I was with Rukia. I just hope he will stop teasing me and be serious for once. I wonder what will be the theme for this assignment...'_

"The final pair is Yadomaru Lisa and Yamada Hanatarou" Ukitake sensei muttered, folding the name list and placed it on table. Everyone is already with their own pairs, whispering to each other. Some of them already got along very well, while a few pairs just sat in silence staring into space.

"I'm sure everyone is anxious to know the theme. The theme for your assignment will be 'Future'. It's about how you see your partner in the future. So your drawings must be related to your partner. The reason I paired you is so that you can tell your partner more about you. Hence, they can get the insight of your personality and attitude. I want all of you to be creative in your drawings. I hope to see your work soon. Class dismissed. And happy summer vacation!" with that, Ukitake sensei left the room.

"So Ichi, when are we going to start working?" muttered Grimmjow. He tapped his fingers alternately on the table, still grinning.

"First of all, it's Ichigo. And second, it's not even five minutes since Ukitake sensei left the class and you're already talking about this?" she glared at him. _'Give me a break damnit'_

"Whatever Berry. Yeah, I was excited since I was lucky to be in you group. And not that Kuchiki freak." he turned to gaze at Rukia.

Rukia whose ears are like blue whales heard it clearly "Hey who you called a freak, huh Smurf?!" she snapped back.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, a vein throbbed at his forehead. He hated it when people call him Smurf. He decided to ignore her. He knows he is a sexy devil with his blue hair. He turned his attention back towards the berry.

"So Ichi, when do we start?" He could see from his side that Rukia was fuming that he ignored her. He smirked.

"We could start next week. I wanna finish it early so I can enjoy my holiday without having to worry about homework" she said monotonously.

"Aww but I wanna spend more time with you, Ichi. Don't you like me?" he pouted, trying to act all cute.

Ichigo blushed. "What do you mean by that huh?!" her face was getting red to the point she could explode anytime soon.

"Heh, don't try to hide it Ichi. I know you're excited just as I do. I'll come to your house, we will do our assignment slowly and talked lots of things about looooooooveee" he emphasized the word 'love', which causing her to blush even more, matching the colour of her name sake.

She scowled, as usual to hide her embarrassment. "Whatever, Grimm" she shrugged.

Grimmjow gasped. His cheeks turned slightly pink. He then chortled.

"Why are you laughing? Do I look like I'm joking?" she glared at him.

Grimmjow tilted his head back and laughed, eyes full of mirth "Nothing. It's just that you called me Grimm" he winked at her.

Ichigo blinked and then she blushed, her face turned even a darker shade of red. "W-Well, I guess there is nothing wrong in calling you that. After all, we're friends right?" she said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

When the blunette just stared at her, her eyes begins to twitch. She felt defensive all of a sudden, so she continues "Besides, you called me Ichi or _Berry_ so I guess it's appropriate right?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say, Ichi. So I guess I'll see you around then." He winked at her again, showing his purely-white canines. He put both of his hands in his pocket and left the class, whistling all the way.

Ichigo just shrugged. Now that's settled, she begin to pack her things. The class was practically empty. She slump her bag over her shoulders and glanced at the window, admiring the beautiful blue sky and fluffy clouds. She kept staring until Rukia's voice interrupted her.

"Oi Ichigo, what are you doing staring into space? Come on, let's go home. Nii-san is going to be angry at me for coming home late" she said as she glanced at her wristwatch.

"Okay okay I'm coming!" with that, she left, leaving the classroom empty, void of any sound.

**XXXX**

Summer Vacation, First Week.

Ichigo is currently lounging in the living room watching TV. She lied down on the couch while munching some chocolate chip cookies that her mom made this morning. She is waiting for a certain blue-haired rascal to come so they can start their assignment. She glanced at the clock which shows two in the afternoon. One hour before Grimmjow comes. Ichigo sighed and continue to lie down on the couch. After a while, she fell asleep.

_One hour later..._

Grimmjow is on his way to his Ichi's house. He couldn't contain his excitement. He managed to leave the house without a hassle. He lied to his parents. He said he is going to Nnoitra's place. That's because he didn't want his family to know anything about the orange-haired girl. His mom would throw him a thousand questions at once if he told her he's going to a girl's house. And that is not something he is looking forward to.

He scratches his scalp and twirl with his lollipop (strawberry flavoured of course) as the orangette's house met his vision. He glanced at the box he was holding in his right hand. He hoped Ichi would like the surprise. He suddenly felt nervous at the thought of being in the same room with Ichigo. Just the two of them. His heart is beating faster at the moment. _'Keep it together Grimmjow. You're a man, not a pansy' _he took a deep breath and relaxed. He entered the compound and was now standing in front of the door. He gave a few knocks and waited patiently. As usual, the door opened and he was greeted by Masaki.

"Good afternoon Grimmjow. Come in" she gestured for him to enter.

Grimmjow walked in and he instantly smirked at the sight before him. Ichigo was lying on the couch, her body sprawled, her face looks peaceful. _'Berry looks good to be eaten'_ he thought. The blunette never saw something more beautiful in his life. He felt his heart is going to popped out at any moment and he could feel himself practically drooling. _'Damn Grimmjow, not cool' _

"Ichigo fell asleep while waiting for you. I can't find the heart to wake her up. She looks so peaceful" Masaki said.

Grimmjow decided to let her sleep. She'll wake up eventually. He sat on the couch next to Ichigo. He stared at her before lifting her head slowly and carefully, as to not wake her up, and gently placed her head on his lap. From this close distance, he could see clearly the freckles that adorn the region below her eyes. Grimmjow stared at her plump, pink lips. He felt like kissing her right then and there but he need to keep his cool. Masaki watched in amusement at the two before walking towards the kitchen to make something for the two lovebirds.

**XXXX**

Ichigo stirred from her deep slumber. She felt ticklish, like somehow there's someone on top of her. Her eyes squinted, itching to open when she felt something ghosted her cheeks. If it's one thing you need to know about Ichigo is that her ticklish-spot can be almost anywhere. She opened her eyes slowly and rubbed it to get used to the brightness. What she sees on top of her is the last person she wanted to see now. An unruly hair with two deep blue pools, and a pink lips stretched into a thin line, showing a small smile at her. She can only stare for like two seconds before her eyes widened as big as a saucer.

Grimmjow.

She screamed, loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. She fell from the couch and glared murderously at the boy, who was smirking in amusement at her.

"What are doing staring at me like that?" she narrowed her eyes, clearly shows annoyance though on the inside her tummy is doing backflips over and over again.

"Hahahaha priceless!" Grimmjow laughed as he pats his lap. "Teasing you has to be the best thing ever!"

"You sure have nothing better to do than annoy me huh? Cause that's not funny at all, you jerk!" she yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How long I've been sleeping anyway?"

"It's not that long, just around fifteen minutes after I came." He stands up and kneeled in front of her. He caressed her cheeks slowly back and forth and spoke in those husky voice that send chills down the orangette's spine. "You're so cute that I couldn't help myself but wanted to be as close as I can to you. Can't you sense it Ichi? The power of our lov-" before he could finish, Ichigo bonked her head with a magazine.

"Enough of your jokes! Let's start our assignment. I want to finish it as fast as I can so that I can kick your butt out of this house!" she turned her body and walked to the stairs.

Grimmjow stood up and ran to her "Aww but I wanna spend more time with you Ichi-berry!" he pouted.

"SHUT UP! And it's Ichi-berry now huh? I guess more reason for me to call you Grimm-kitty then!"

"You better not..." he gritted his teeth though Ichigo could see the hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, Grimm-kitty! Be a good house cat like you are and come here!" she said sarcastically.

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes before following her. The moment he had been waiting for has finally came.

As the two of them ascends the stairs from one step to another, Ichigo could feel her heart begins to thump and beat at a rather rapid pace, considering she didn't do any vigorous activities at all. Her stomach churns and her hands became sweaty. Her body was shaking, owing to the nervousness due to the blue-haired boy standing behind her. She can literally sense the boy's piercing gaze, blue eyes penetrates her soul to the deepest core. When they were in front of the door, Ichigo was trembling like a damn spinning washing machine. She breathed in deeply and huffed. _'Calm down Ichigo. It's nothing. It's just homework and school stuff. Get this done quick and you can kick him out.'_

"Come in, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow gave her a low chuckle before stepping in, taking in the details. Her bedroom is slightly smaller compared to his. A single bed pushed against the wall where the window is situated. Beside the bed is a study table, with a study lamp and school books, piling up at the edge of the table. Ichigo is a neat person, it seems. And the room smells nice too. It has a floral scent which Grimmjow find was quite refreshing.

"You sure clean your room quite often huh?" he said.

"Yeah, most of the time since I've got nothing else to do. Now can we start? It's already three forty five" she sighed. Working with Grimmjow proved to be harder than she thought. She couldn't hide the blush that keep on appearing whenever Grimmjow said something to her. The boy just knew the right button to push, and it's getting on her nerves.

"Okay then. Let's get started." The two of them unpacked their items and tools needed for their painting.

"Here, Grimmjow. You can borrow mine. I have extra." Ichigo said, handing him an easel.

"Thanks Ichi." he winked.

"Whatever." she said, blushing slightly.

After everything is ready, the two begin talking about the theme of the project.

"The theme is Future. And it must be related to your partner. So Grimmjow, please tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name's Grimmjow. I have blue hair and blue eyes. I'm a handsome boy and lot of girls like me." He said proudly.

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, tell me something that is quite informative. Like what your future plan is? Don't you have any ambition?" she sighed.

"Oh of course I do. I wanna become an engineer!" he said.

"Well problem solved. Now I know what to draw!" she smirked. After a long silence between the two, Ichigo asked.

"Aren't you going to ask about me? Since you know..."

"Hehe don't worry. I know perfectly what to paint." He said while choosing the colours.

"Will it be related to me?"

"Duhh, what do you think I am? A dummy?" he said.

"Well excuse me for being care about you" she suddenly regret uttering those words. From her easel, she could imagine the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww so you care about me Ichi? That's good, cause I care about you too."

'_Is that a confession?'_. She decided to let it slip and just continue with her work. The two already begin to paint their respective pictures silently.

After a long period of three hours, they finally completed their work. Masaki came in once in a while to check on them. She brought some drinks and cookies as well. After their painting dried, Grimmjow quickly close his huge sketchbook and holds it firmly. Ichigo did the same.

"Not showing me your pictures, Ichi?" he said, chuckling at the girl.

"No that would be too embarrassing." She said.

Grimmjow just smiled before his eyes landed on the velvet box inside his bag that he was going to give to Ichigo. He grabbed it and gave it to her.

"Here." he said.

Ichigo just stared at it, before taking it. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it, Ichi?"

Ichigo blushed before opening it. Inside was a blueberry muffin. Ichigo literally could jump in joy though she didn't show it.

"Thanks Grimmjow." she gave him a sincere smile.

The blunette's cheeks turned a little bit of pink. He rubbed his index finger at his cheek. "You're welcome Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled, "How did you know blueberry is my favourite?" she said.

"Well it's been two years since we became friends. I saw you eating lots of anything that has blueberry in it. Oh and I know you like the blueberry yoghurt drink at Urahara shop too." he said.

"Wow seriously I think you're becoming a good stalker" she was surprised. She couldn't help but feel giddy on the inside. Who knew someone like Grimmjow could be vigilant at times?

"Well I can't help but feel curious. I just want to know more about you."

Ichigo blushed. "You're such an idiot."

"Yeah but I'm _your _idiot, Ichi." he smirked.

Ichigo was speechless. She certainly don't know what to say. _Is that another confession?_

A knock at the door wake them both out of their trance. Masaki peered in "Ichigo, dinner's ready. Everyone is waiting for you" Her eyes then landed on the blue-haired boy "Would you like to join us Grimmjow?"

"Uh yeah, sure, I'd like to" he rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Okay then, tidy up the room and I'll see you two downstairs." With that, she left.

The two packed their belongings in silent and placed it at one place. Grimmjow returned the easel to Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichi." He said.

"Uh yeah, sure" she blushed. Somehow she begin to like the way the boy speaks her name.

The two walked downstairs in silence, both thinking and wondering what the other drew about them.

**XXXX**

**I know it's a bit shorter but I'm currently on a vacation and I didn't have a lot of time to write. So hope you guys liked it! And please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 4. I'm on my vacation and right now I'm in my hotel room, doing literally nothing. So I decided to put my brain into actions and write and write and write. And thanks for the amazing reviews for my stories. That means so much to me. It actually helps in fueling me to update faster. And happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters though if I own it, Grimmjow would already be back right now in the series.**

**XXXX**

Summer vacation, Third week.

It was somewhere in mid-August. The weather is close to perfection; humid and warm. Sakura trees sways following the beat of the wind, as if it was waving at the citizens that grace the Earth. Sakura petals gathered in the air, blown by the wind, a beautiful sight to behold indeed. Not so far in Karakura Town, a girl with bright orange hair stood in front of the door, eyes closed, the honey-scented air assaulted her nasal cavity. Her hair waves beautifully due to the wind. She really loves the fresh breeze in the morning. It had been a habit of hers to stand at the door every morning and take a deep breath of the fresh air. She would take a stroll around the neighbourhood instead of being cooped up at home. She opened her eyes and started her usual morning walk. She walked slowly to the park. She took out her iPod from her side pockets together with an earphone and plugged them in her ears. She scrolled her music gallery, searching for songs. After a while, her eyes landed on Dreamlover by Mariah Carey. _The perfect summer song._ She played it while continue to walk down the pavements. She sing the lyrics softly, moving her head back and forth.

_I need a lover to give me_

_The kind of love that will last always_

_I need somebody uplifting_

_To take me away, babe_

_I want a lover who knows me_

_Who understands how I feel inside_

_Someone to comfort and hold me_

_Through the long, lonely nights_

_Till the dawn_

_Why don't you take me away?_

She was too focusing on her iPod she didn't notice it when she bumped into someone. She fell backwards, eyes squinted shut, bracing herself for the impact. Instead, she felt an arm holding her wrist. She clings desperately to avoid from falling when she opened her eyes. She smiled brightly at seeing her best friend, Rukia along with Orihime in front of her. She stood up and brushed any dirt on her track bottom. She pulled out the earphones from her ears and placed it her pockets.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We were planning on going to your house to invite you for a walk but I guess that won't be necessary since you're already here." Rukia said.

Ichigo grinned "I was planning on going to the park. Wanna join?"

Rukia and Orhihime stared at each other before nodding. With that, the three of them jogged to the park situated not so far from Ichigo's house.

"So Ichigo how's your summer vacation had been going on lately?" Orihime was the first to asked.

"It was fine I guess though I was getting bored day by day. Mom and dad haven't even think of bringing us for a vacation. How about you guys?"

"I have a lot of fun. I just came back last week from London with Nii-sama. I bought everyone a souvenir. I was planning on giving it to you guys after summer vacation ends." Rukia muttered. Rukia is a traveller indeed. She went to a lot of places since she was a kid. Her family is considered as one of the nobles in Japan. Her family owned the company, _Senbonzakura _specialised in housing and property management. The company was known for its sophisticated and authentic design for their bungalows and penthouses. Not just the houses that made the company a well-known, but its residential area which is an exclusive avant-garde where large bungalow nestled in the heart of lush greeneries and eye-catching landscape. It has a contemporary and modern design; a truly one of a kind home.

"Is there any difference if you gave it now?" Ichigo asked.

"Not really. I just feel like giving it when the school opens. Besides, I think it's fair to give everyone at the same time so that no one will ask me 'Where's mine?' if I gave it to you two first"

"Well, I guess that's appropriate" Ichigo said. She turned to Orihime "How about you Orihime?"

"I have a lot of fun too! I was practicing on enhancing my cooking skills. Recently I've been doing many types of dishes. One of it was squid and watermelon dipped in soy sauce." she beamed happily, oblivious to her two friends gagging at her.

Ichigo mentally note to herself not to eat anything, she repeat anything that Orihime cooks. "W-well, that's great Orihime. You really have a passion in cooking huh?"

"Uh-huh. I'd like to be a cook one day. It made me happy seeing people enjoyed my cooking. Remind me after summer vacation, I'd like you guys to be my food tester. I'm trying on new recipes now."

'NOOOOOO!' both Ichigo's and Rukia's face paled. They would rather jump off of the school building and rest in peace than trying any of her cookings.

"S-sure, that would be great. I can't wait." she said in sense of not wanting to upset Orihime. Rukia gave her the 'what the fuck' look, which she immediately ignored.

Once they reach the park, they sat on a bench and just enjoy each other's company. It was still early in the morning. The sun is just emerging from the horizon. Ichigo decided to play at the swing for a while. She plugged in her earphones and push her legs to swing back and forth. She closed her eyes while she hums softly to the beat of the music. She was in her state of bliss, until she felt someone pushing her from behind. She just shrugged it, thinking it was just her imagination. But then she felt it again. She saw Orihime and Rukia at the bench, both practically giggling at her. She frowned. Who was pushing her from behind then? She pressed her legs against the ground, creating friction to stop the swing. She scowled and turned around. Her eyes widened, but then she smiled. There stood a blue-haired boy, wearing a black tracksuit with a light blue t-shirt underneath.

"Oh it's just you Grimmjow. When did you come here?"

Grimmjow smirked, happy to see his Berry. "I just came here five minutes ago. When I saw you closing your eyes, I gestured for them to be quiet so that I can sneak in from behind."

Ichigo rolled her eyes at his typical shenanigans. But somehow she was happy seeing the boy. It's been two weeks since she saw him, and she couldn't help but miss the shit-eating grin and his cocky attitude. She guess those things are what made him Grimmjow. "Well you didn't surprised me that's for sure. Anyway, how's everything so far?"

"What? You mean my vacation?" When she nodded, he shrugged "I didn't do anything other than playing games at Nnoi's and sleep. My father is just busy with his work. So I just stayed at home with my mom. I'm not complaining though. How about you?" he smiled. He was definitely thrilled to see her today. It's just two weeks and he already missed her. When he was walking to the park, he saw Orihime and that Kuchiki girl sitting at the bench. He was disappointed when he didn't see any traces of orange hair lingering around the two. But then, she saw the two pointing him towards something. He turned his head and his chest instantly fluttered with immense amount of joy. There sat his beloved Ichi, playing at the swing, her eyes closed. His orange hair is bright as always. The sun rise high enough, hitting her hair, creating a dazzling glow. Grimmjow had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He attempt of calling her, but then he saw an earphone attached to her ears. Suddenly, an idea came into him. He creeps slowly towards her, gesturing for her friends to be quiet. He pushed her slowly. When the girl ignored him, he pushed harder. He grinned like Mr Grinch when she land on her feet to the ground and stood up, her body language clearly shows how annoyed she is that someone disturbs her. She turned around and their eyes met. Her sepia brown eyes never fail to make Grimmjow feels so warm on the inside. And her scowling expression only serves as a cherry on top for the boy's amusement.

"Same. My dad is too crazy to even think properly for a vacation and mom just doesn't care, though the twins are dying with boredom day by day." Speaking of the twins, Karin and Yuzu are four years old now. Karin is more energetic compared to her other half. She has a subtle passion for soccer and Ichigo could see it growing inside her. They play soccer everyday in front of the house. While Yuzu, she was more gentle. Usually she was in the kitchen, watching mom cooks while Ichigo and Karin would play outside.

Ichigo gaze at her wristwatch-showing eight thirty in the morning. She needs to get home soon. Mom would be angry if she skips breakfast. "Grimmjow, I think I'm going home now. Mom's going to be pissed if I didn't show up for breakfast." She turned to face him.

Grimmjow frowned and shook his head downwards, not wanting to meet the orangette's gaze. Ichigo could see the disappointment in those blue eyes. "Ugh would you like to join?" she rubbed the back of her head, blushing. _She's not used to this kind of situation._

Grimmjow blinked, before smiling-this time a sincere one. Seeing her blushed and act all shy is just making him fall for her ever harder. "Thanks, Ichigo." He leaned and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Ichigo's eyes instantly went wider than ever. She took a few steps backwards, rubbing her cheeks. All of a sudden her knees felt like jelly and she plops to the ground. Her face was already putting her name sake to shame. She tried to talk but she couldn't. She already saw Orihime and Rukia walking towards her.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" they asked. It was crystal-clear that they are trying so hard not to laugh at her.

Grimmjow laughed. But when he saw her practically quiet on the ground, he was starting to get worried "Err Ichi, I'm sorry If I make you feel comfortable. Somehow I just couldn't help myself. I-I..." Grimmjow muttered, trembling. He knew from experience not to mess with the orangette. He could feel a dark aura radiating off of her. He gulped, waiting for her response.

Ichigo stayed silence. She couldn't contemplate the situation. It's like her brain was shutting down on her. Grimmjow kissing her?! That damn blueberry! He stole her first kiss! She felt anger flaring inside of her. She gritted her teeth. Her fist clenched tightly, her body was literally shaking with rage. With the most power she could gather in that moment, she screamed

"GRIMMJOW YOU PERVERT!" she stood up and walk slowly to the boy.

"W-wait I-Ichi baby, I can explain..." he held his hands defensively. At the same time, he instantly regret with his choice of words.

"You better say your prayer now, Jaegerjaquez..." Ichigo cracked her knuckles, sauntering towards the frightening boy.

"Wait! I told you I could e-" before he could finished his last words, a fist came flying, hitting hard on his cheek.

**XXXX**

"Ouch! That hurts!" Grimmjow winced. He grumbled painfully as Isshin treated his wounds. Ichigo is leaning against the wall, scowling. She suddenly felt bad about kicking the boy's ass but she quickly dismissed the thought. _Well he deserved it._

"Keep still, Grimmjow." Isshin said sternly. He applied some antiseptic on the boy's wounds before bandaging it.

"Yeah yeah, Ichi did punch me real hard in the face. You don't even give me the time to explain." he glared at the orange haired girl. Deep inside he was pretty hurts at the girl's outburst.

"There's nothing to explain. Who even said you could kiss me?" she said. Her cheeks still tingle from the sensation of the blunette's lips pecking her cheeks.

He rolled his eyes. "W-well, I couldn't help it. You look so cute back then." he whispered, not wanting her to hear anything.

"What was that?!" she almost yelled.

"Nothing." he shrugged.

"There! All done!" muttered Isshin proudly. He collected the tools and put it in the kit before standing up and walked towards the cupboard.

Grimmjow growled under his breath, his legs swaying in mid air. Bruises and cuts littered all over his face, the pain has not yet to subside. He couldn't believe a measly ten year old girl could pack a few good punches. _Ichi's a damn monster_. If she's a dude, he had long gone fight back.

Masaki stood in the doorway, watching him with concern. "I'm very sorry, Grimmjow for Ichigo's uncontrollable actions. She can be so immature sometimes. It's just her way on handling her embarrassment."

"Mom, you don't have to apologize to him. It's his fault anyway for kissing me out of nowhere. And I'm not embarrassed at all. With that attitude of his, it just gave me more reason for me to dislike him." Ichigo chimed in. She gave him a murderous glare, her eyes twitch with annoyance.

"Come on, I know you don't really mean that, Ichi." smirked Grimmjow.

"What do you mean? I mean every word I said. I don't like you at all, at least not with that attitude. You think that everybody likes you but I beg to differ." she scoffed.

Grimmjow flinched at her harsh tone. He knew very well that Ichigo doesn't return his affections quite well. But to hear the girl he liked say that she dislikes him, it felt like his heart has been squeezed bare-handed. He shook his head downwards. His hair was long enough to cover the hurt that marred his normally grinning face. He gulped, trying so hard not to cry in front of her. _Damn it! Crying over a girl, man up Grimmjow! _He quickly stood up and walked pass through the two, head still facing the ground.

Ichigo frowned at the blunette's sudden change of attitude. She just dropped it, decided that he will get over it soon. Masaki narrowed her eyes at her daughter's cruelty. She walked out of the room, leaving Ichigo and Isshin.

Masaki wondered around the house, searching for a mass of blue hair. She wondered if he had gone home. She walked to the living room and saw Rukia and Orihime watching television.

"Hey, have you two seen Grimmjow?" she asked.

Rukia averted her gaze from the television. "Yeah, we saw him walking out of the door. We wanted to ask but he just walks straight ahead without even looking at us."

"Oh I see, okay then I think I should check on him." She opened the front door, and her eyes widened slightly. Grimmjow was sitting at the door, sulking. His legs pulled to his chest with his arms circling around his knee, face buried deep between it. She walked towards the boy and sat next to him. The boy stiffened when he felt something touched his shoulder. He lifted his face and stared at Masaki.

Masaki frowned. The boy's eyes were slightly red, obviously he had been crying for quite a while."You can always tell me you know. About what's bothering you." When she didn't receive any answered, she speaks softly. "It's about Ichigo, isn't it?" she lifted her hand and ruffled his hair slowly.

Grimmjow just nodded. He felt like a pussy for crying but he couldn't help it. He wondered why his emotions are like glass now, fragile and weak. He felt like he could easily break from Ichigo's words. Her voice still echoes in his head, repeating her words like a mantr_a. I don't like you at all. _His heart throbbed painfully upon hearing those words spill out from her pouted pink lips. '_You're pathetic, Grimmjow' _he thought.

"Ichigo didn't hate you at all, just so you know. I think she likes you... a lot."

The blunette stares at his lap, before lifting his head to stare at Masaki. "I don't get it. If she likes me, why she didn't say anything about it? I've been crushing on her for more than two years and yet she seems so oblivious and dense at the hints I gave her. All the teasing, it's just my way of getting her attention. Well I guess I should just give up. There's no way she will like me. I have blue hair and a bad attitude. She will probably think I'm a weirdo." he smiled sadly.

Masaki didn't know what to say. She didn't have a son so she certainly doesn't have any experience in comforting a boy. She continued to rubbed circles on the boy's back, trying to soothe and calm his aching heart. _You're wrong, you're so wrong, Grimmjow._

Meanwhile, a figure was leaning against the other side of the door, hearing everything that the two had just converse. She felt so guilty when she heard that Grimmjow likes him. She didn't noticed because she thought the blunette was just teasing her. She didn't realise that she was hurting him more than ever. She slumped against the door, muttering softly.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow. And... I like you too..." a lone tear rolled down her cheeks as she uttered those words.

**XXXX**

Masaki invited the three of them for lunch, to which they agreed. The whole family have lunch in silence. Grimmjow didn't say anything at all after the whole incident. He just stared at his plate and eat without even glancing at anyone.

Isshin saw the heavy tension and he didn't like it. His family was all joy and laughter- sadness doesn't revolve around the Kurosaki household. Out of nowhere, an idea came into him. You could practically see the light bulb above his head. He broke the silence

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I've decided to bring everyone to the beach next week before school re-opens. What do you guys say?" he smiled.

"That sounds great Mr Kurosaki!" Rukia was the first to speak. She knew that Ichigo and Grimmjow are having some problem. A day at the beach is surprisingly a great idea for them to rekindled and sort things out.

"Wow dad, I can't wait. I've never been to the beach before" Yuzu said. While Karin just grunted. Nothing entices her other than football, it seems.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo blinked and snapped out of her daze, thinking for an answer. "U-uh, that sounds great, I guess." Her mind was occupied and saturated with a certain blunette. She noticed that the boy doesn't said a single word after the confrontation in the clinic. He looks so lifeless, and empty. Definitely the first she has seen him like this. Before, the boy was so arrogant, so full of himself. He doesn't even have a care for the world. And to see him like this, so depressed and so defeated makes the orangette feel even more miserable. She didn't like this Grimmjow, it's not like him at all. The depression and dullness in his face doesn't fit him. And it's all her fault.

Suddenly, Grimmjow stand up. "Thank you for the meal, Mr and Mrs. Kurosaki. I shall take my leave now. My mom must be worried why I haven't got home since morning."

"It's my pleasure Grimmjow-kun. Say hi to your mother for me."

He smiled and slightly bowed. He walked to the door. The door closed and he was gone.

Ichigo felt like he was going to die at any moment. Normally he would said goodbye and flashed his signature smirk at her. Heck, he doesn't even glance at her and call her Berry or whatever. From that point, she knew Grimmjow was no doubt pissed at her.

"Aren't you going to run after him?" Masaki said again.

Ichigo clenched her fist under the table. Should she go out and make a fool out of herself? _Snap out of it, Ichigo. Now is not the time to think of your ego. Your man is slipping away. Go get him._ She sighed, she likes him after all. Now is definitely the best time to confess and just think about the consequences later. "S-should I, mom?" she asked hesitantly.

Masaki stared at her daughter, before closing her eyes. "If you feel he's worth it, then you'll know what to do. You're ten years old, you're not a baby anymore."

"Yeah, your mom's right Ichigo. He is a good boy after all. I bet a lot of girls will be chasing after him if you don't act soon." Isshin said, winking at her.

Ichigo blushed. "Whatever. I'll be going then!" she said, standing up.

"Good luck Ichigo. All the best!" both Rukia and Orihime yelled in sync.

Ichigo smiled. "It's nothing, guys. I'm just going to apologize to him, you know for being harsh earlier."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just go before he gets too far." Rukia rolled her eyes, his words full of sarcasm. '_Ichigo, still in denial regarding her feelings' _she thought.

Ichigo ignored her and walked towards the door. Just then, her father yelled

"GO MY DEAR DAUGHTER! GO GRAB YOUR MAN! THEN YOU TWO CAN MAKE LOTS OF BABIES TOG-"

"Shut up, goat face!" she snapped. She walked out the door, sighing.

"Here goes nothing" with that, she sprinted off, searching for a broken-hearted blue haired boy.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow stares at the clouds as he walks home. He knew that he acted like a girl just now. All because of one girl, who don't even give a damn about his feelings. He felt stupid for chasing her for two years, only knowing now that the girl doesn't like him. Her message was clear, she hates him. Her eyes and expression earlier explains everything. He didn't think he could face her anymore. It's better for him to move on, if he can. Never in his life had he felt this sad and depressed. But then again, Ichigo changed him, in all sorts. At first, he just ignored it. But after two years of being quite close, he can't live in denial anymore. He undeniably likes the orangette more than just a friend. He was smitten just by seeing her smile, her orange hair which glows like a halo under the sun. All this while he thought the girl felt the same about him. Now that he think about it, other girls blushed too whenever he was close to them. Yeah, he's hot and he knew it. Ichigo's blushing and acting shy around him is just a natural thing for a girl to do, he guessed. Ichigo certainly got him good this time. Alone, she got beyond the haze and the blunette was lost in the maze.

He was passing by the river. A last minute decision came and he decided to relax and clear off his mind before going home. He lay down on the grass at the edge of the river, hands and legs wide-spread as he feels the cool breeze passing through him. He closed his eyes, trying his best to forget about her. Damn, it's just about ten minutes since he left and he already started to crave for the girl's presence. Something about her entices Grimmjow to learn more about her. He wanted to know every little detail, the little things about her that no one else does. He knew that he sounds selfish but that's just the way it is to proof that she belongs to him and him only. Usually, what he wants, he always got it. But this time, he just has to face the music that it's just not meant to be. He wandered back to the portrait he had drawn two weeks ago. Future; he was so sure about the picture, about making it a reality, one fine day. He chuckled dryly. How naive of him to be so certain about things in life. He fell so deep, and he wasn't sure whether he could pull through. Amidst all the thinking and recollection of his thoughts, a shadow blocks the sun rays upon him and he frowned.

"What on earth..." he opened his eyes and gasped. Standing above was none other than the girl who makes he feel like shit all this while. He sit up and stared at her. No way Jose he is going to give this girl the time of day. "Go away. Leave me alone." he snarled, trying his best to hide his thrill of seeing the girl of his dream.

"And what if I refuse?" Ichigo said calmly, sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" he said. If she's going to be nice to him and stomp on his feelings later, he might as well get the hell out of here. He had enough of this bullshit.

"Nothing. I just came here to laugh at you for being such a girl."

Anger and rage flared within the blunette. He gritted his teeth. Just as he thought. "Why you..." he was about to punch her when he was suddenly pulled into a warm hug. His eyes widened. He tried to break free by pushing her off but the girl was strong. It's like pushing into a brick wall.

"I'm sorry." she said, stroking his hair.

Grimmjow is trying his best not to purr at her ministrations. Ichigo certainly know how to comfort someone. But no, he was not going to give in so easily. "For what?" he said sternly.

"For being harsh on you earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just mad and embarrassed."

"That's it?" he said, clearly disappointed.

"Nope, I got one more thing to say. Something I should have said soon. I was doing a lot of thinking about this lately."

"And? What about it?" Grimmjow's chest tighten, his heart beats faster at the minute. He gulped, anticipating about what the girl was going to say.

"It's just I don't know how to describe it. But one thing for sure, I'm happy when I'm with you. It's different when I'm with my friends. I am happy when I'm around them but it doesn't felt the same, I didn't feel complete. And you, somehow completed me. Two years but I already feel like I've known you for my whole life. You don't know how much you've brightened my day just with your teasing and attitude. I don't know why I would fall for a heartless guy like you. At first, maybe it's your eyes and hair. It's blue and held so many emotions, deep like the ocean. But then, I realise I fell for you because it's just you. All this while, I'm scared because I'm not used to this type of feelings. It's all new and foreign to me. You don't know how much it hurts to see you cry, because of me especially. Just so you know you're my saving grace, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." she sighed, feeling like a ton of bricks have been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt light and airy but most of all, she was relieved that she was able to tell him how she feels.

Grimmjow felt like he could explode and die with happiness. His cheeks turned a bright red. The girl that he loves so much with all his heart, liked him back. Grimmjow sighed in embarrassment when she mentioned about him crying. "Damn Ichi, did you just see me cry just now?" _You officially lost your cool Grimmjow, good job._

"It's no big deal for guys to cry you know. We are humans, blessed with emotions. We are allowed to feel it. And I find guys who cry sometimes are a true gentleman. You have nothing to hide from me, Grimm."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. They were still hugging, and he stretches both his arm to wrap it around the orangette's waist. "I have something to say to you too, by the way."

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you." he muttered quietly.

"Grimmjow-"

"I'm sure I am." he pulled her away from him so that he could stare into her eyes. "I'm in love with you ever since the first time I got the fortune to lay my eyes on you. You don't know how happy I am when you said we could be friends two years ago. And I will forever remember the day I saved you, because that's when we were truly close to one another. Ever since then, I just wanted to know more about you. There's something about you Ichigo, that draws me in. You are like those favourite books that I have at home, which I'd never get tired of reading it over and over again. Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you."

"Grimmjow" Ichigo said. She doesn't know how to respond to that. It was a full-blown confession. It felt like those fairy tale stories all over again. But deep inside, she knows that she feels the same about him.

"Grimm, I'm sorry I-I..."

"It's okay Ichi, you don't have to say it now. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you all this time." he said, reassuring her with a smile.

Ichigo smiled from ear to ear. She laughed and hugged him so hard, as if he'd vanished into thin air if she let him go. Then, she frowned "So what are we now? Are we, umm..."

"What? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ichigo just nodded, blushing furiously.

"Hell yeah we are. And you're mine, Ichigo." he hugged her back.

Ichigo smiled and rest his head on the boy's shoulder. She never felt so content in her life before. This is certainly one of the days that she will never forget. She could hear the beatings of his heart, clashing with hers. She closed her eyes, indulging in this state of bliss that she could only feel when she is with Grimmjow.

After a while, the two pulled apart. Grimmjow gaze lovingly at the girl in front of him. He couldn't resist it anymore. He leaned forward and tilted his head. He was surprised when Ichigo did the same, closing her eyes slowly as the two became closer and closer, until their lips met. Their bodies molded perfectly together as Grimmjow pulled the orangette closer, savouring their first kiss, completely lost in each other. Sparks flew instantly as Grimmjow deepened the kiss, cupping the orangette's jaw. Ichigo moaned when Grimmjow nibbled at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ichigo gladly complied. Grimmjow shoved his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her. Their tongues dance together, eliciting moans from them both. The two finally broke apart, leaving a trail of saliva between their mouths. Grimmjow leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily.

"I love you, Ichi." muttered Grimmjow, eyes half-lidded, a hint of blush could be seen on his cheeks.

Ichigo smiled and rest her head on his chest, inhaling his musky scent. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the orangette's, nuzzling his orange hair. It was no doubt the best day ever for the two lovebirds.

_'Two kisses in one day, what luck!' _Grimmjow grinned. Perverted as always.

**XXXX**

**I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter. They finally kissed. So what happens now? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've finally completed chapter 5! And now I'm working on finishing chapter 6, in which where the real thing begins. It was like what, a month maybe since my last update and I'm truly sorry for that. The thing is, while finishing the touches for this chapter, I was brainstorming ideas for new stories. That's why it took me a long time to update. So far I've drafted three stories which will be published soon, if not now, perhaps around mid April to May. And I've been doing a lot of researches and reading lots of materials to guide me with my writing skills. I'm trying to improve, really, especially my grammar which sucks like a lot. Anyway, enough of that, let's get to the main part shall we? Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, the characters and any music/song that was used in this story.**

The two, now officially a couple sat happily by the river bank, enjoying the serene and contentment that grasped both of their beings as Ichigo leaned on a broad chest, while the other rested his chin on top of her orange locks. Grimmjow circled his legs around Ichigo in a protective manner as he gently wrapped his hands around her shoulders. Grimmjow sighed with a sweet intensity. He couldn't remember ever being this happy before. Just a while ago, the thought of having Ichigo in his domain like this was too good to be true. As if trying to prove that his Ichigo was real, here in his embrace, he nuzzled her head sensually, inhaling slowly the smell that was unmistakably her, strawberry-scented shampoo with a hint of vanilla that was distinctly Ichigo's. Her scent somehow made him almost drool like a dog and he couldn't get enough of it. Ichigo, on the other hand was in the same shoes as the blunette. His breath ghosted against her cheeks which gradually turned to a deep shade of pink tinge with every blow of air against her face. She reached for the blunette's hand and entwined their fingers together. Ichigo gripped his hand tightly, not planning on letting him go any soon as she poured all of her emotions through the contact. While enjoying each other's company, the blunette stole a few kisses on Ichigo's cheeks down to her necks, nuzzling the region with so much fervid, much to Ichigo's chagrin. They stay in that position for what felt like eternity, and soon they let go of each other as time doesn't seem to be in their favour, it never did. The two stood up and began their journey to their respective destinations half-heartedly.

"So you're going home now?" Ichigo asked, a tad disappointment can be seen slightly from her bubbly face. She was expecting for the opposite to come out from Grimmjow's mouth. All she wanted was to spend the whole day with the boy. She never felt needy in her whole life. But hey, she's his girlfriend, she deserved his attention more than any human being on the whole planet... right?

"Yeah, mom's going to be worry." he smiled sadly, feeling bad about leaving her. In all honesty, he wanted to be with the berry all the time but there were both still kids, going on to their pre-teens in a year or two so gallivanting around without their parent's knowing was not a good idea, at least not for Grimmjow.

"I see." she sulked, staring at the ground beneath her. Trying to be understanding, she lifted her head and flashed a fake smile "Okay so I guess this is where we part, then."

"Yeah, I just wanted to let my mom know where I've been since morning. Another one minute late and she's going to freak out and tell the whole neighbourhood about her son's 'missing'. I'd be lucky if I ever got to see you after this." he said, placing both of his hands in his pockets.

Grimmjow chortled inwardly as his mind played different kinds of scenarios and stunts his mom would pulled out. The thing is, Angela Jaegerjaquez is the total opposite of what a mother should be like, not in terms of responsibilities, no, she took a good care of him, but in terms of attitude. While Masaki is calm and collected in succumbing any situations or problems, Angela would overreact over the tiniest things. He remembered lucidly when he was four years old, even though he was quite little at that time. He was sent to the day care since his parents had work. When he was having fun with other kids, some boy who was practically a year older make fun of his blue hair. Grimmjow decided to just ignore him and continue to act cool and steady. While girls find that alluring, the boy who teased him did not. So what did he do? He hit Grimmjow real hard at his face. Grimmjow winced at the pain but he did not cry. Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaquez was not born to be a cry baby. When she asked her about his day at the day care, he just spilled out everything in a sense that he did not expect her to take it seriously. Unfortunately, her mother overreacted and instantly filed a report to the day care for having an 'unsafe' environment for the children. She demanded actions to be taken and in the end the boy who hit him got transferred to another day care. At first, Grimmjow was happy that no one picked a fight or dare to mess with him, but later he was appalled by the treatment that other kids gave him. He was isolated by everyone in the day care. They treated him as if he was a piece of thin glass that can break easily if anybody got close to him. He hated that look of pity everyone gave him. He put the blame on his mother for making the issue bigger than it needs to be. But he loves her no matter what, period.

"Hope it will be soon though." Ichigo said with a deadpan face. With that, she turned and walked towards home, scowling at how heavy her steps felt at the moment.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow called her from a considerable distance.

"Yeah?" she turned around and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her, chuckling dryly. Ichigo returned the gesture with profound enthusiasm. "What now, Grimmjow? Do we really plan on staying like this forever?" she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Grimmjow, surprisingly understands what she said, gently pried her away from him as he stared at her face. He pouted and flashed his irresistible puppy-dog eyes "Don't I deserve a goodbye kiss, Ichi?" he said in his semi-baritone voice.

Have you ever been in a state when all of a sudden you feel lighter than a cotton candy? Well, frankly Ichigo just felt one. She revelled at the thought of being the only one who can see this side of the blunette. She giggled before lifting her body up slightly until she was literally standing on her toes, trying to reach the blunette who was way taller than her.

Grimmjow, noticing her attempt to reach him, tilted his head back away from the orangette. In this situation, Ichigo is his prey and being the predator, he loves to play with his prey before jumping to the good part. The treat always tastes better when it combines with Ichigo's feisty nature.

Ichigo pouted, so that's how he wanted to play? _Fine with me_. She turned away and walked agonizingly slow, tempting the blunette to make a move.

"Oi, Ichi!" he sprinted towards his obsession, trying to catch up with her. "Okay okay, I'm sorry. It's just so fun to tease you." He chuckled dryly, tad worried that he might not get his kiss.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." she walked at a relatively fast pace, though on the inside she was throwing a fit of laughter at the boy. _Serve you right, you big cat._

"Ichi~ don't leave me behind like this. My kiss, can I have it?" he whined.

Ichigo turned around and face the boy, before mockingly said "Let me think for a second." she placed a finger to her chin, pretending to be in a deep thought, before she grinned maniacally. "Beg for it."

"Hell no. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez does not beg to anyone for anything." he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really ? Well no kiss for you then. Bye~" she said nonchalantly, turning her back to the frustrated blue haired-boy and began limping away.

"Okay okay fine!...uh, please Ichi..." he rumbled, the last part sounding more like a whisper. He scratches the back of his head, obviously not used to this kind of situation.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and grinned, certainly enjoying tormenting him. At first the boy was all over her, teasing her to no end, and now the tables have been turned. "Please what?"

Grimmjow growled, before sighing in exasperation. _Damn Ichi, the things you do to me._ If everyone were to see this side of Grimmjow, it can make even a fierce lion guffawed. "Please Ichi~ let me have my kiss?" he pleaded. The panther finally fell onto his knees, well literally.

_Bingo_. Ichigo thought. "Well okay then. Come here, you big kitty." she smiled.

Grimmjow grinned from ear to ear before jumping on her, pulling her body flushed against his. He didn't waste any time and pressed their lips together, savouring the taste of citrus and mint. Ichigo opened her mouth large enough for the blunette to shove his tongue in, twirling with hers in an erotic dance. Even at a tender age of ten, Grimmjow had already mastered the art of kissing, leading to the confusion of his girlfriend. Ichigo was clueless, wondering if Grimmjow was born to be a kinky bastard. The two broke apart, face flushed. Grimmjow smiled and ruffled her hair.

"See ya soon, Ichi." he purred, which sent chills down the orangette's spine. He gave her one last glance before turning his back and walked in the opposite direction, hands still waving at her.

"Goodbye, Grimm." Ichigo smiled, before sprinting towards home.

**XXXX**

Summer Vacation, Final week.

"Ichigo, hurry up! Everyone is waiting for you!" Rukia yelled.

"Okay okay I'm coming! Jeez..." she sighed in exasperation. She cocked her head and rummages through her backpack. _Sunblock, goggles, swimsuit, chips, can drinks, what else?_ After tapping her foot and rubbing her chin, thinking for anything that she might forget, she dashed to her cupboard and took out a few pairs of change of clothes. After all, they will be staying the night at a chalet that goat face had booked a few days ago. Ever since the confession, Ichigo had been smiling all the time. And spending the rest of her holidays at the beach is indubitably splendid, just what she needed which is to have fun with her family, friends and especially a particular blue-haired boy. Lost in her deep thoughts, out of the blue, her chest throbbed quite painfully. Ichigo frowned, rubbing her chest in a circular motion, silently thinking of what was happening to her. It felt like someone had just punched her square at the thoracic region. She breathed in slowly and deeply and the process was repeated until the pain dies away. Carefully, she lay down on her bed, placing one hand on her right eye, staring at the emptiness of the white ceiling. After a few intervals, her eyes closed and at a leisurely pace she drifted off into a short nap.

Meanwhile, downstairs, her friends were all ready with their things. Rukia and Orihime were in the kitchen, helping Masaki to prepare sandwiches.

"Orihime, we don't need peanut butter for our sandwiches!" Rukia whined. Orihime just couldn't make a food look decent enough to eat.

"Eh really Rukia-san? But I always have it with peanut butter and it tastes good!"

Rukia paled at her remarks, her face matching the white colour of the ceiling. It is amazing how Orihime's words could affect her to this extent, well, not only her, other people too. She almost tossed some cookies right then and there. Despite her face showing a hint of disgust, Orihime was so dense that she can't even seem to notice it to save her life. Ever since her brother died in an accident three years ago, she had been living with Rukia due to her not having any other relatives. So Rukia's brother took her for an adoption. From the looks of it, Rukia knows so well that her best friend was never the same. Her being cheerful was just her way of concealing the void that if not for Rukia and Ichigo's support after her brother's death, would have grown bigger and bigger. From that day on, Orihime had started to learn how to cook. Her brother was a cook in one of the most well-known restaurants in Karakura owned by Renji's father. Orihime was in her own labyrinth, lost, and the only way out was to continue keeping her brother's passion alive. She doesn't want to forget her brother and she definitely doesn't want it to vanish even when cooking to her seems boring, she would try to fathom the reason behind her brother's smile every time he cooked for her. Over the years, Orihime had come to love what she was doing. Rukia and Orihime always cooked together in Byakuya's mansion, which literally descend into a total mayhem. It's like a cooking show that gone absolutely wrong but Rukia could never be mad at her. Not when she was smiling so brightly, cooking and doing her thing.

"Orihime-chan, you could bring the peanut butter as well if you want to have your sandwich with it." Masaki smiled warmly at her.

Orihime beamed happily, like a little kid who finally got what they wanted from their parents. When the food is finally ready, Masaki arranged it in a casserole before placing it in a picnic basket.

For the boys, they were currently lounging in the living room, staring at the blank TV, waiting for someone to move their limbs to switch it on; they don't. They were all looking at each other, making weird hand gestures about urging one another to turn on the TV. The boys consist of Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Nnoitra and the one and only, Grimmjow, who was particularly not keen on going to the beach. He sulked at the corner of the living room, rocking back and forth, chanting a few strings of words, making him look like he was meditating. To say his strange and abrupt change of attitude was disturbing would be to underestimate it dramatically.

"So Grimmjow what is seemed to be the problem here? You look like you've been possessed or something." The ever big mouth Renji was the first to talk, snickering at the blunette.

"No I'm not." Grimmjow stated defensively, his movement came to a halt as he turned to face them. Something was definitely off about the boy; the way he acts since morning, his expression and body language, everything was against his nature. Nature by means his cocky smirk, his confidence, his usual stance which involves shoving his hands in his pockets, the piercing blue eyes that screams feral, all gone like an ice cube in a hot water.

"I sense that you are being secretive from us Grimmjow" Uryuu said, pushing his glasses using his index finger towards his face. "From the looks of it, you are showing the symptoms of one who was having hyperhidrosis. I mean your body was completely soaked with perspiration which explains my theory quite well. Not only-"

"Okay Mr Smarty Pants, we don't need to hear the rest of it. It's still a week left before school starts so do me a favour and let my brain rest fully. We're here to have fun not listening to your majestic craps." Nnoitra scowled as he held his hand pointed towards Uryuu's direction.

Uryuu just shrugged before continue reading, his eyes glued to the book. Chad was silent as a mute the whole time.

Grimmjow rubbed his hands all over his face, feeling that he would lose his sanity if he stayed with them longer. He abruptly stood up and dashed to the stairs. The living room is saturated with freaks and he need to get away with it.

"Oi, bluebells, where are you going?" Renji asked.

"Gonna go see Ichigo." Grimmjow rumbled, making a last minute decision to ignore Renji's remarks. He swore that anyone who gave him weird nicknames would get their ass handed to them, excluding his Ichi of course.

As he reached the door of Ichigo's room, he grinned. He was shunned and thrown out of her bedroom when she was going to take a shower a while ago. So now there's no reason for him not being able to peek in and see what his beloved is doing. Making a mental note to be polite for once, he gave a few knocks. "Ichi, may I come in?"

He frowned, arching his eyebrow when he received none. He turned the doorknob and peek in through the narrow space, his confusion was answered when he saw Ichigo lying on the bed, sleeping soundly, legs sprawling and one of her hands were on her stomach. Grimmjow tip toed and crept slowly towards the sleeping figure. Seeing Ichigo drift into a slumber rained an immense feeling of peace and serenity in the blunette. He leaned down gently planted a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips. Along the kiss, Ichigo's face scrunched when she felt a tingly sensation, as if there's someone on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when sepia brown orbs met with cerulean. A week had passed since they started dating and Ichigo was still apprehensive about certain things, one of it was being pinned by Grimmjow, on a bed to boot. The blunette hovered above her as he continues to assault those beautiful pink lips of hers affectionately. He could be so bold at times, wait scratch that, all the time. Before things started going a little bit too far, Ichigo press her hands against his quite broad chest but the boy as usual was strong. "G-Grimm, s-stop..." she moaned as the boy nuzzled her cheeks. In her trance, she could hear faint sounds of footsteps echoing outside the room, signalling that someone is coming upstairs. As time rolled by, the sound is getting louder and louder. Shit. Shit. Shit. Ichigo's brain is spinning faster than a washing machine at the moment.

"Grimm, stop! Someone's coming ahh~" she said but to no avail. The blunette growled in disagreement, pressing harder against her to the point that she could feel the not so subtle bulge from the blunette's pants poking against her thigh. Clearly she forgot that Grimmjow was brazen when it comes to showing people what's his. So much for a ten year old with their lack of maturity, clearly this is not one of those cases.

Just then, luck seemed not to be on their side as the door flung open "Ichigo! Are you done- WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" yelled Rukia, her violet eyes widened as she stared at the two figures laying intimately on the bed. Obviously she didn't know anything about them being boyfriend and girlfriend, for now.

Ichigo panicked, flailing her arms around the bed, her cheeks turning red. Gaining her strength, he managed to successfully shove him off of her, causing him to fell off the bed with a thud.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" screamed Grimmjow, rubbing circles on his head, his left eye twitched in pain.

"First of all, language. And second, what was that for?! That's my line you stupid idiot!" Ichigo yelled in embarrassment.

"Duhh, I'm your boyfriend. Of course I can-"

"Wait a minute! Boyfriend?!" Rukia's jaw dropped when the word boyfriend came out from Grimmjow's mouth.

"You mean you don't know?" Grimmjow muttered, dumbfounded to say the least. "Hey Ichigo, what do you mean she doesn't know?" he turned to face his girlfriend and was greeted with a murderous glare that screams 'Say another word and I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you'. He gulped, laughing humourlessly.

Ichigo mentally cursed at herself. That's it, she give up. No point hiding the inevitable. She was agitated at first to tell her friends, especially Rukia. Unfortunately, said person was the first to catch them in a steamy make out session. Rukia is a gossip sucker and she would make you spill everything out to the deepest core of your heart, secrets be damned. With a defeated sigh, she averted her eyes to Rukia.

"Uhh yeah, we started dating a week ago. I was p-planning to tell you but by the time I was home you're already g-gone" She lied, though nobody can fooled Rukia Kuchiki.

"I would like to believe that but even your cat Kon knew you're bad at lying." she laughed. "Nice try Ichigo but I was here since yesterday yet you never once said anything about it."

"I'm sorry Rukia but I was planning on telling you and everyone at the beach."

"You better be then." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest before grinning evilly. Oh shit! That face was something that Ichigo had become so accustomed to throughout the years.

"I can't wait to know every little detail about your one week romance, Ichigo." she grinned before closing the door, leaving the two lovebirds alone, once again.

"Wow that Kuchiki freak sure looks scary just now." Grimmjow said, standing up to sit right next to Ichigo.

"Forget about that. I'm still mad at you for pinning me just now." she huffed.

"Geez forgive me for being so in love with you" he retorted. "Besides, I thought it was Nnoitra or Renji hence it would be my job to show them who you belong to."

"I don't belong to anyone you pervert!" she scowled.

"Aww you're so cute when you're mad Ichi." he snickered. Swiftly, he leaned and gave her a peck on the lips.

Ichigo blushed, though she kinda liked it. She couldn't find the heart to stay mad at her idiot blue-haired boyfriend. Plus, thank god it was just Rukia. Imagine if goat-face was the one to see them. He would be wailing about babies, grandson and other shits that were considered inappropriate for her age.

"C'mon Grimmjow, we should get going now." She stood up and grabbed her bags and flung it on her shoulders. She was already ahead of Grimmjow hence she doesn't notice the crippling fear shown on the blunette's face.

'God I just hope I won't embarrassed myself in front of Ichi and the others' Grimmjow thought as he trailed off behind his girlfriend.

When the two reached downstairs, everyone is giving them sceptical looks. Ichigo scowled while Grimmjow just grinned.

"Guys, there's something I would like you all to know. The thing is Grimmjow and I-" Ichigo stated before she was rudely interrupted.

"Had been dating?" Renji snickered.

Ichigo was shocked. "How did you know?!"

"I was just guessing so thank you for affirming my brilliant assumption." Renji grinned.

"I noticed it too." Uryuu muttered. "Besides, the blushing on your face is due to your veins dilating, causing more blood to flows to your cheeks. It usually happens when-"

"We get it, Uryuu." Ichigo sighed in exasperation.

Renji walked towards Grimmjow, eyeing him intently as he leaned closer to Grimmjow, just like how he did when Ichigo introduced Grimmjow to him, though this time for another reason. "Congrats for that Grimmjow but I'll tell you this. Should you make Ichigo cry or hurt her in any form or any way, I won't hesitate to pummel you to the point you'll be begging for mercy."

"Whatever Renji, I'll never hurt Ichi." Grimmjow said. To prove his point, he gripped Ichigo's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"I don't need your protection Renji. I'll kill him myself if he hurts me or anything." She stated, matter-of-factly.

The sound of a car honking assaulted everyone's ear as Masaki came out of the kitchen while carrying bags of food. "Is everyone ready?" she smiled. Isshin and the twins just came back from the shop to buy drinks and snacks for the trip.

"Yes ma'am!" everyone beamed happily, well, except Uryuu who was too indulge with his book and Grimmjow, who was trying his best to conceal his fear.

With that, everyone walked out excitingly to the car. After checking up on everyone, Isshin pressed the car pedal and sped off towards their destination.

**Fluff, fluff and fluff. I just love it when Grimmjow beg for something. It was totally against his nature but rest assured my dear readers, that side of Grimmjow is reserved only and only for his beloved Berry. So anyway, in this chapters I gave you guys a few hints of what's going to happen in the next chapter. I just hope you won't feel bored reading this one. And for those who are waiting for smut, please be patient. You'll definitely see some hot action between these two in the future. I won't rate it as M if there's only going to be kissing and cuddling between the two you know? Lol. Since they are still kids, I'm savouring all the fluff moments between the two. It will be around five to six chapters left before they went into adulthood.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading! And please leave a review! It would mean the world to me, really.**


End file.
